


Flounder

by Damien_buttons



Series: Flounder [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_buttons/pseuds/Damien_buttons
Summary: After the Blu doctor is kidnapped mysteriously and proclaimed missing after so long, the Red engineer and long friend of the medic goes searching and gets a little more than what he bargained for when he too finds himself in the same slimy trap of Finns.
Relationships: Engineer & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Flounder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194608
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The bases sat on a cliff side, near a lighthouse and stretched up to the clouds, the rock beneath them both was hard and darkened. Sticky from the sea air that brushed over its crevices every day but sturdy and rough. Almost straight down from the cliffs was a beach. It’s sand was chalk white and powder esc- the water was a tropical bright blue and green, vibrant and foamy while each gorgeous wave crashed along the shore, in and out … in and out .. all day every day. Seashells and starfish decorated its damp soft beaches. The skies were always a crystal Blue and dusted with white fluffy clouds. Always in the form of something calm and nice, it rarely stormed but when it did it always poured. The Blu’s and Red’s were very hateful to each other. They were forced for years to hate and hold grudges in spite just to make their battles and victories more intense and important. Any friendship made was immediately broken or torn apart- by the Admin or Miss Pauling. Relationships were practically non-existent and most people were very diverse and split- they barely talked and were reserved. The Snipers usually fishing below while resting in their beach chairs, the warm glow of the sun keeping them peaceful and calm- though both snipers sat on opposite sides of the beach when they did so- too stuck up to associate or speak to one another. However the Blu’s were always known for being the more kind and gentle of teams and folk, Reds were always brash and harmful to others, never truly considerate of what the Blu’s may be thinking or feeling but it was War after all and there could be no sensitive sallies here. However there was one good friendship that bonded the teams with kindness in a small demeanor. The Blu medic and the Red engineer. They hung out almost every night, sharing and conversing ideas with one another but most of all enjoying one another’s presence. Both of them felt slightly misunderstood on their team and though the Blu doctor could get along with his team- he didn’t exactly agree with them all the time and he found better company with the Red anyway. Just him and only him however- the rest of them were all rude and harsh. Engie didn’t like his team for the same reasons- most of the Blu’s were all weird and quirky, he never understood their nature but for years now- himself and the doctor had gotten along just fine. One day however the German had just up and disappeared. Engie had no clue where he could have run off to but there was just no sign of him anywhere. He had been worried for months that he had done something wrong and that he man's absence was his own doing but it was as if he had just up and left. He never appeared in battle and there was no sign of him. It went on for a long time. The engie had searched high and low to find him but had the slightest of clues, no one on either team seemed to have a clue either. Twitch this information over time the engie had given up and quit trying to look for him- it hurt as to the fact that they were very close but he had no control over it. The Blu’s grew more despicable , assuming the engie had something to do with their medics disappearing even though he knew his innocence and could prove it. They were harsher with their attacks in battle under anger that the Reds could be so horrible as to take their doctor. But in the upcoming days the engineer had noticed odd noises from his own medics room. They sounded inhuman and unnatural. Finally after having enough to listen to the tiny groans and squeals he snuck in one night in curiosity. His findings shocked him.


	2. Chapter 1- prisoner

  
Days at the base were long and drawn, the engineer used to spend most of his time with the Blu medic, fooling off, but now his time felt bland, empty, boring. He struggled to find a purpose of which and what to do with himself. Getting up felt like a chore. It’s been months or so since he’d had a good interaction or conversation with someone. He missed it, he missed the fun chats and good talks he used to have, he wanted them back. Most days he’d drink himself silly till a slumber overcame him and would pass out at one of his workbenches - struggling to use a compass and draw out official Blueprints. He would rub his tired eyes. Thinking and struggling only to pull himself back to attention or the task at hand. Battles were the same too- brawling with himself to pay attention and focus as a heavy, demo combo run by and blasted his machines to smithereens. He could care less, he had an infinite number of the things in his supply closet. Others seemed more worried about his behavior and decided he needed a break. After that … most of his days were spent in his room, barely coming out. Every night he heard a screeching noise… not like the Cawing of birds or the sound of a busted pipe, it sounded like agonizing screams, something feral, inhuman but anytime he addressed anyone about it… they said he was hearing things, they were oblivious to its existence. He listened to it for months and it never stopped. Every night those same cries would occur. He felt like he was losing his mind.

The night was dark and cold, the wind whistled and howled as it passed by the giant structures on its premises. The sky was dark and cloudy and there was barely a spot in the sky. The ground was slick and wet from previous rain. One could see but only so far in these conditions. Thunder would occasionally boom or roar from outside, the ocean slamming and smacking along the beach and rocky base. Engie had just gotten out of bed, his feet were bare and cold underneath him. They felt hard on the tile floor below. Slick but his padded heels tapped as he walked. He had buttoned pajamas on and a tank top over his bare chest. Groggily he lifted a flashlight down the hall as he walked. It glowed brightly, circulating wherever he pointed its brass surface, his hands shook at the cold presence that surrounded him- his knuckles clenched its rubber handle more harshly the more worried he got. There were windows on one side of the hall. With curtains of course but with every violent bolt and flash of lightning that peered through - lighting up his floor before crashing wickedly he couldn’t help but swallow a deep knot.  
The screeches and hisses from the medics lab getting louder and louder. Every night he could hear these sounds… they scared him.. what had the Red medic done?.. the doctor was always questionable, experimenting and playing with controls only god should have like it’s just a game or toy. No one ever messed with the man in fear of what he might actually do to them but this had recently peaked his interests. He was regretful of his decision to get up this late evening. He finally peered around the corner of the medics lab- pulling the double doors open quietly he held his breath- perching his flashlight in his armpit he clicked it off and opened the doors slowly, they released a creaking whine and he shut his eyes tighter at their disturbance, the noises getting quieter when he opened the doors.  
He walked in. Everything was dark. It was pitch black, upon going inside his feet were greeted with water, a cold wet substance on the floor. He stopped - chills shuttering up his spine while he pressed forward. He lifted his flashlight once more and turned it on. There were tables filled with tools everywhere. Racked along the countertops and shelves, they didn’t look friendly either - most of them looked like torture devices. There was blood dripping off of the blades, ticking against the floor. He was so frightened, at any moment he could be caught, at any moment it was game over. He shoved a fist into his mouth in hopes of being more silent when he observed his feet - only seeing water he was thankful to not have blood all over. It bothered him, why was the medic so unsanitary- barely using gloves and never wearing a mask… his teeth curled in a crooked manner when he slammed a syringe up in one’s cavity. The engineer had only been in the medics lab save for one or two times but otherwise it was still an unexplored location. No one dared to enter - in fear of what they would discover. Engie opened another set of swinging doors and gasped. His eyes shocked him.

“T-This is where you’ve b-been boy… all of this time and he’s had ya right … here… w-what … what in-“. He could barely breath as he pressed forward, raising a hand against the glass frame a rumble shuttered him. Inside of the room was an aquarium. It was large and round and wide. And inside of that was a man, a rather interesting looking one. He was light blue skinned, pale, he had black wavy hair along the top of his head but he had arched ears that curved around the backside of his head. He was lengthy and curvy and tall. His hips wide and then they slowly curved into a hooked tail, his skin covered the surface with a rather beautifully constructed fin along the bottom, waving back and forth as he circled the tank.  
He had slits that curved around his sides, rising and falling with each breath and in front of his black watery eyes were circular glasses, tied to his face so he could see and so that they wouldn’t fall off. He looked so powerful. So beautiful but … what had he done.. Why was he like this? Engineer panicked and placed his hands along the front of the tank  
“ Malcolm! Malcolm!”. He whispered in a lord voice. Pressing and lightly tapping the glass to get the creatures attention, his old friend gently glided and swam along the tank. His tail flailing so elegantly while he swam. The engineer saw an observation deck and quickly climbed up on top. Splashing the water. His old friend wouldn’t look at him but the minute he splashed he quickly swam over and screeched loudly. A webbed hand shooting out to grab him- water flew everywhere and singed through his tank top, he was about to attack the man when he saw that it wasn’t the medic and stopped. Upon seeing his long friend he calmed down. Slowly bobbing in the water while placing his pale arms above the tank's lid. His gills panted with excitement and his mouth widened to show fanged teeth. He made a cooing/purring noise. Someone he trusted, someone he knew … he reached more for the man but in fear engie backed away.  
Sliding his rear against the grated floor beneath him hyperventilating quietly. “Malcolm what- th-th-the hell”. He squinted and shook his head, his face getting hot when tears flooded to the creases of his eyes. He could see the medics' desperation, his fear and sadness when he slowly crawled back over to him and the doctor opened his wet slimy arms again, reaching out of the glass and hugged onto the stout man. Engie hooked his head over his stiff shoulder and hugged him back. Sniffling with tears when he did “god… I’m so sorry … I’m- I’m gonna get ya outta here”. He said very gently; Patting his friends back when there was a freak of the door opening. Malcolm jumped and looked to the direction of the door before freaking out and pulling the engineer into the water with him. He shook and tried to pull away but Malcolm wouldn’t let him. Having a kind of panic he couldn’t control he was very protective of his engineer.  
A man came in looking at them with laughter “oh jou found my little pet !”. He giggled excitedly. Climbing to the observation deck when the engineer pulled roughly at Malcolms arms just to breathe  
“What in the hell is wrong with you !”. He screamed at the Red medic. The doctor chuckled “ohh oh! Please, now I just have vone more person to vork vith “. He clasped his garmented red gloves together before slipping a remote out of his pocket and stabilized the sea creature. Malcolm grew weak and let go of the engineer who jerked trying to hang onto him so he wouldn’t sink into the deep depths of the green, murky, tank, but then had no control and had to let his larger friend go. Engie was sopping wet when he waved his arms and coughed, spitting out the water. The medic of course merely chuckled “come now engineer. Don’t you vant to join your boyfriend”. Engie grew flustered, offended, pissed, you name it … he pulled himself closer to the medic as if he were going to beat him a new one.

Red medic however grabbed a dart gun and shot the engineer in the neck rather efficiently. He jumped at the interaction and pulled at the needle. He tugged it out but grew Woozier and woozier. Sinking slightly. “Now .. you ...lis-listen here”. He groaned too weak to pull himself out when he slowly nodded off to sleep. The doctor chuckled and pulled him out of the water. A sweet tune ringing throughout the large echoed room. Hoisting the engineer up onto his hip like an infant. His head hanging low over his shoulder. Dribbling slime and water from the tank.


End file.
